Celos
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ¿CÓmo se siente el creer que el amor de tu vida esta enamorado de tu mejor amiga? ¿No es nada fácil, no es cierto, pelirroja? R


**Notas Iniciales:** Este fic, como "_El Tercer Elemento"_, es muy personal, muy mío. Son simplemente mis sentimientos _harrypotterizados_. Por favor, ténganme piedad.

**Aclaración:** Parece un palazo en la cabeza a mi mejor amiga, pero ella sabe mejor que nadie de que estoy hablando.

**Dedicatoria:** Quisiera ser egoísta, que este fic fuera solo para mi, pero no puedo hacerlo. Me has contaminado aquello que era lo más mío, aquello que hasta ahora había residido puro, sin mácula, mi escritura, mi pasión, mi locura. Eres, junto con ella, aquello que es al mismo tiempo tanto mi infierno como mi paraíso. Y por ello te quiero tanto como te odio.

Celos

Lo veo ahí, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de ella, tan compenetrados, tan en confianza, que unas extrañas puntadas comienzan a molestarme en el estómago, puntadas que comienzan a subir por mi esófago, por mi laringe, contagian a mi tráquea, me envenenan los pulmones, me cierran la garganta.

No me dejan respirar.

No me dejan pensar.

Las controlo, las reprimo, las ignoro.

No son nada. No significan nada.

Si ellos son hermanos, no tendría porque molestarme.

No tengo motivo, no tengo razón, no tiene sentido.

Son hermanos, son hermanos, son hermanos.

Bueno… no, no lo son, al menos no de sangre, y cualquier otro vínculo que no sea de esa índole es fácilmente manipulado, quebrado, roto.

_Violentado._

Pero no importa que no sean hermanos de sangre.

Son amigos.

Y los mejores.

Son tan amigos como lo son… no sé… ella y mi hermano, sin ir más lejos.

…

¡No, no, no!

¡Mal ejemplo, mal ejemplo!

Esta bien… digamos… tan amigos como Neville y yo.

Has vuelto a hacerlo, Ginevra.

¡Horrible, horrible, horrible!

¿No puedes elegir tan solo un par de amigos en los que él no esté enamorado de ella?

Y, hablando de amistad, ella sabe lo que yo siento por él.

Y él sospecha cuales son los sentimientos que me despierta.

Entonces… ¿por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué me lastiman de esta forma?

Ella, que se autoproclamaba, y no sin derecho, mi mejor amiga.

Pero… ¿quién sabe que significación tendrá para ella esa palabra? Si supuestamente es también la mejor amiga de él…

Salgo del rellano desde el cual los he estado observando, haciendo el mayor ruido posible al bajar las escaleras.

Que me oigan, que me vean.

Que se avergüencen de si mismos.

Que sientan culpa.

Y si ni siquiera me quieren lo suficiente para que mi presencia les despierta un sentimiento de auto reproche, que al menos se vean importunados.

Me hago oír, piso fuerte, bailaría malambo sobre los escalones si supiera bailarlo.

Levantan la vista.

Él se sonroja, pero ella continúa impasible.

_¡¡¡Desvergonzada!_

_¡¡¡Arpía!_

_¡¡¡Mala amiga! _

Detente.

Respira.

Respira y piensa.

- ¿Interrumpo?

Él tartamudea, intenta articular una palabra, pero no puede. ¡Se ve tan adorable!

A pesar de que busque sus brazos, a pesar de que esté enamorado de ella, a pesar de que me haga sufrir como a una desgraciada, ¡cuánto lo quiero!

Ella lo interrumpe.

- Para nada. ¿Qué podrías interrumpir, Ginny?

Creo percibir un guiño, una señal implícita en esta respuesta y en esa mirada, pero no comprendo. ¿Qué más da? Nada de lo que ella pueda decirme de dará provecho.

- Hasta mañana, Harry.

- Hasta mañana, Mione…- se detiene, vacila, titubea. ¿Será la culpa que aún lo carcome?-… Ginny.

- Buenas noches.- Frío, cortante. ¿Por qué ha de llamarla con ese nombre cariñoso, maldita sea?

Subo los escalones rápidamente: quiero estar con ella el menor tiempo posible.

- Ginny, ¿te pasa algo?- el aura hostil que me rodea corta el ambiente como un cuchillo. No podía _no_ darse cuenta, peor no entiendo como puede tener el descaro de preguntármelo.

- ¿Debería pasarme algo?

- No hay motivo alguno- Eso es lo que dicen todas…

- Mejor así.

Llegamos a mi cuarto. Gracias a todos los dioses, pues de otro modo me vería en la obligación moral de estrangularla.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Se acerca y me besa. Ríe. Está más feliz de lo que me gustaría.

- No te haces una idea de lo buenas que son. Si supieras, Gin, si supieras…

- ¿Si supiera qué?- No puedo evitarlo, me sale violento.

Se lleva un dedo a los labios. Es una niña con un dulce. ¡Como quisiera _yo_ tener _su_ dulce! Se detiene, crea suspenso, se relame.

- No puedes saberlo. No es apto para tus oídos. Secretos de mejor amiga. Aunque ya debes imaginártelo.

Se voltea, se va dando saltitos. Ella sigue riendo, mientras por mi mejilla rueda una lágrima.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que llegar antes que yo?

Ya no son punzadas lo que siento, ya no hay más celos por el "quizás", sino envidia por su realidad.

Envidia, un dolor desgarrador, una tristeza demoledora y lágrimas inconsolables.

**--------------------------------------**

¿Cuántas ideas erróneas estará maquinando ahora tu cabecita pelirroja, Gin? ¿Cuán enamorado de mi creerás que está Harry, o viceversa?

Cuanto me gustaría contártelo, Ginny, ¡no tienes ni idea de cuanto! Pero una promesa es una promesa, y al fin y al cabo él es tanto mi mejor amigo como tu.

"_Mione, creo que estoy enamorándome de Ginny"·_

¡Cuan dulces resuenan tus palabras en mi cabeza, Harry!

Si tu supieras, mi pequeña, si tu supieras…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Moraleja:** Chicas, no vale la pena pelearse con una amiga por un chico. ¡Ni siquiera por Harry Potter!

No puedo escribir como fue capaz de escribir _esta cosa_. Esperen… si, si puede creerlo. Estaba muy, muy fastidiada. Bien, al menos es una buena excusa. Nadie puede escribir algo bueno estando molesto.

He vuelto a la vida. Estuve dos meses sin mi computadora, que regresó hace tres días, y de todos modos aún no anda completamente bien. Estoy también en un momento de mi vida no demasiado bueno, el colegio es una tortura. Estuve en crisis durante un mes, y ahora que la presión está comenzando a diluirse (aunque solo sea una ilusión para luego volver a comenzar con renovado vigor) me agarró la depresión _post- stress_. Y el tema que trata precisamente este fic no me ayuda en nada.

Estoy trabajando en el 5º capítulo de _Marketing_, quiero que lo sepan. Tiene 15 páginas, y da para muchísimas más, pero me está costando una vida.

Por favor, denme una alegría y aprieten aquel botoncito violeta de abajo. Ayúdenme un poco a superar este momento de mi vida.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.**

**Estrella **


End file.
